1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for collaborative software debugging in a distributed system.
2. Description Of Related Art
Software source code is increasingly complex and is often developed by various developers, sometimes physically dispersed from one another. One part of software development, source code debugging, is especially complex in today's distributed software development environments. In debugging, it is often useful for two or more developers to work together in real-time to debug the source code. Further, during such debugging, developers may have differing interests in different portions of the source code. At present, there are no debug engines available that enable remotely distributed developers to debug the same source code collaboratively in real-time, while separately viewing different results of the same debugging.